Computing devices are generally equipped with access security functionality whereby access to the computing device is restricted to select users through the use of passcode information. The passcode information is initially selected by the user, and then subsequently provided by the user whenever access to the computing device is desired. Situations may arise, however, where the user forgets the passcode information or inadvertently changes the passcode information to an unknown value. In a corporate or similar environment where access security is provided over a network and computer support is readily available, access to the computer is usually easily regained. In a standalone environment, however, regaining access to the computer can be difficult and time consuming. Although the present invention is equally applicable to any computing device, a TV/PC convergence device is described by way of example since it illustrates a situation where a standalone system requires access security using passcode information that may be forgotten or inadvertently changed.
A TV/PC convergence device is a fully functional computer integrated with a television (TV) functionality providing TV viewing (via broadcast, cable, digital satellite, video cassette recorder, laser disk, or other broadcast media) and personal computing functionality. Convergence of computer and television provides a user with combined access to television program information, computer information, and Internet information.
Since the TV/PC convergence device is controlled by the computer's operating system, the TV/PC convergence device can, among other things, display personal computer (PC) applications and TV programs on a single monitor. The convergence of the personal computer and the television into a single device also permits the utilization of the communications bandwidth, mass storage, and graphics of the computer to deliver, store, and display applications during a traditional television viewing environment.
The TV/PC convergence device is a user interactive device. For example, if a user is watching a television program, the TV/PC convergence device enables the user to download information about that particular program, such as from a web site where additional information about or related to the program might be located.
Unlike most home computers which are usually used by a single user in a somewhat private area of the home such as a study, the TV/PC convergence device is intended to be used by all members of the family, and therefore, is used in a more public area of the home such as the family room and living room. This means that the TV/PC device is also accessible to neighbors, friends, and other guests in the home. Unlike a regular television, the TV/PC convergence device, which includes a computer, often has files containing important and confidential data which a user may not want anyone else to view or corrupt. Therefore, it is very important that a user be able to restrict others from using at least a portion of the computer in the TV/PC convergence device while still allowing access to the TV mode of operation.